Kevin Michael Richardson
Kevin Michael Richardson (1964 - ) Profilic Voice-over Actor Not to be confused with the singer Kevin Richardson Film Deaths *''Mortal Kombat (1995)'' [Goro]: Providing the voice of an animated character, he falls to his death after being knocked off a cliff during a fight with Linden Ashby. *''Tom Sawyer (2000; animated)'' [Injurin Joe]: Crushed to death by falling rocks. *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002; animated)'' [Rocko Socko/Ojo Tango]: Rocko Socko is killed by Buttercup (Elizabeth Daily) when she punches him into a building after he tries to kill the Talking Dog (Tom Kane), Ojo Tango is killed in an explosion when Blossom (Cathy Cavadini) kicks off a section of his tank causing it to crash and explode. *''The Animatrix (2003; animated)'' [Thadeus]: Killed among the crew when the Osiris exploded after being attack by machines. *''Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire ''(2003; animated) [Yowie Yahoo/Malcolm Llliwara]: "The Yowie Yahoo" is destroy by a beam from the Sun that reflected off of Scooby-Doo's (Frank Welker) Collar. Malcolm Llliwara lived! *''Final Flight of the Osiris ''(2003; animated)'' [''Thaddeus]: Killed in an explosion, along with everyone else on board, when the Osiris is destroyed. (This short was later re-released as a segment in The Animatrix.) *''TMNT'' (2007; animated) [General Aguila]: Killed in the explosion along with Generals Gato and Mono (voiced by Fred Tatasciore), and Serpiente (voiced by Paula Mattioli) after being knocked into the portal by the 13th monster and becoming human again. *''Dead Space: Downfall'' (Video, 2008; animated) [Samuel Irons/Pendleton]: "Pendleton" is torn to parts by Necromorphs, "Samuel Irons" is killed by Necromorphs after becoming wounded from them. *''Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (2009; animated)'' [The Black Samurai/Sojo]: "The Black Samurai" dies from aging rapidly after Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) destroy the Sword of Doom. He dies thanking Scooby-Doo, the Gang and their friends for freeing him as he dies peacefully. "Sojo" Lives! *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ''(2009) [Prime #2/Skipjack/Rampage]: Providing the voice of several robots, "Prime #2" sacrifices himself by transforming himself into a tomb to protect the Matrix; shown in a flashback sequence. "Skipjack" is decapitated by Bumblebee. "Rampage" is shot into pieces by John Turturro's men. (Thanks to Tommy) *''John Dies at the End[[John Dies at the End (2012)| '(2012)]] [Korrok]: Providing the voice of an organic computer, he is destroyed in an explosion when Bark Lee jumps at him with a bomb. *[[The Secret Life of Pets (2016; animated)|The Secret Life of Pets (2016; animated)]] [Viper]: Providing the voice of an enormous, red South American Bushmaster, he is crushed to death by two piles of bricks and exploding concrete when Eric Stonestreet (Duke) ties him to a pole in order to save Louis C.K. (Max) from being killed by Kevin Hart (Snowball); he is later shown being mourned, with only his tail sticking out. TV Deaths *Family Guy: Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater (1999)' [''Bill Cosby]: Head explodes after making several wacky faces. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Samurai Jack: Episode VII (2002; animated)'' of King Ozric: Destroyed by Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr). *''Samurai Jack: Episode XVI (2002; animated)'' Ganeesh: Decapitated by Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr). *''Samurai Jack: Episode XVIII (2002; animated)'' Ultra-Robots: All destroy by Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr). *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Chapter 20 (2004; animated)'' K'Kruhk: Strike down (offscreen) by General Grievous (voiced by John DiMaggio). (Despite his death, he returns in the expanded universe, where he was actually badly wounded and lived.) *''Teen Titans: The End Part 3 (2005; animated)'' [Trigon]: Destroyed by his daughter: Raven (Tara Strong) by using a monumental wave of white energy. *''The Boondocks: Return of the King (2006) Martin Luther King Jr.: Dies of old age (off-screen) as shown in a newspaper article dated 2020. A dialogue from Huey (Regina King) reveals that the whole episode was Huey's imagination and Martin actually died from his real-life in his 1968 assassination. *'''American Dad!: Hot Water'' (2011) [Brian Lewis]: Presumably digested (off-screen) along with Francine (Wendy Schaal) after beaten devoured by the Hut Tub (CeeLo Green) while Marguerite (Michael Peña) tries running away in horror as Richardson fails to call 911. *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage (2010; animated)' Kwarrel: Shot and killed by Morgg (voiced by Xander Berkeley). *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Nomad Droids (2011; animated)'' #1: "Hay-Zu" is crushed by R2-D2 When C-3PO (Anthony Daniels) accidentally pushed him. "CS-321" is shot by Battle Droids (Matthew Wood). "Pirate #1" is sucked into space. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Eminence (2013; animated)'' Grunseit: Killed by Savage Opress (voiced by Clancy Brown) along with four other fallen nobles. *''Gravity Falls: The Golf War ''(2014) ''Henry: Dies by going through an oil leak and breathes the oil. *Gravity Falls: Northwest Mansion Mystery ''(2015) ''Corduroy: Gets washed up in an mudslide and gets chopped in the head by an axe. Returns as a vengeful ghost 150 years later, and once justice was restored, his body slowly disappears. *Gravity Falls: Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons ''(2015) ''Guard: Gets smashed to death by a recliner chair. *Rick and Morty: Total Rickall[[Rick and Morty (2013 series)| '(2015)]] [Frankenstein/Hamurai/Mrs. Refrigerator]: Frankenstein is shot by Spencer Grammer. Hamurai is killed off-screen. Mrs. Refrigerator is killed by Justin Roiland. *Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality (2015) Animal Tree: Disintegrates in the explosion of Mabeland with the rest of Mabeland's inhabitants. *'[[The Simpsons (1989 series)|''The Simpsons: Walking Big and Tall (2015)]]' Albert: Dies of a heart attack brought on by his obesity and bad cholesterol. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Annihilation: Earth (2015; animated)'' [Shredder]: Perished along with earth when the Tricerations used the Heart of Darkness to destroyed it. However, his death was later prevented in ''Earth's Last Stand'' when the Turtles managed to destroy the timer of the heart of darkness from going off. *Star vs the Forces of Evil: Starcrushed (2016) [Lekmet]: Turns to dust when he uses up his healing magic to save moon butterfly (Grey DeLisle). *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Owari (2017)'' [Super Shredder]: Decapitated by Leonardo (Seth Green) during their confrontation; his head is being shown by Leo to his friends as proof of his death. *'''''Samurai Jack: Episode C (2017; animated) Guardian: Killed by Aku (voiced by Greg Baldwin) during the 50 years along with the portal. His red sunglasses are found by Jack (voiced by Phil LaMarr), it is unknown, if he came to live after Jack destroy Aku in Episode CI. *''Star vs the Forces of Evil: Cleaved (2019; animated)'' [Rhombulus]: Faded out of existence when the magic was destroyed, reduced to only a faceless diamond with 2 snakes. Video Game Deaths *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) ''[Scott Dolph]: Shot, alongside Earl Boen, by Patric Zimmerman. *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) '[Jolee Bindo] Killed either by himself or alongside Courtenay Taylor when in a lightsaber duel with the player character and Jennifer Hale, provided that the player chooses the dark side path. He survives the game if the player chooses the light side path. *Run Like Hell' '(2003)' [''Niles]: Assimilated by an alien lifeform (off-screen) who takes control of his body; the scene ends with him being surrounded by the aliens. His body is later destroyed by Lance Henriksen at the end of a fight. *''Halo 2'' (2004) [Tartarus]: Killed by Keith David at the end of a fight. *''The Legend of Spyro The Eternal Night'' (2007) [Gaul]: Turned to stone then shattered by Elijah Wood. Gallery Owari_29510.jpeg|Kevin Michael Richardson's death in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Owari. Exploding concrete.jpg|Kevin's animated death in The Secret Life of Pets Viper_death.jpg|Kevin's mourning in The Secret Life of Pets Richardson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Kevin Michael Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Comedic death scenes Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Parents Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Death in the Cartoon Network universe Category:People who died in a The Simpsons series Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:People who died in a Mortal Kombat film Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Deaths in the TMNT universe Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:Rugrats cast members Category:The Boondocks cast members Category:Hercules cast members Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Video Game Stars Category:The Matrix Cast Members Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by rapid aging